The Light of the Fairy Tail King
by J.D.Winters
Summary: What if Optimus was not destroyed in the rubble of his base, but sent to Fiore and turned into a human who can use magic. Can he find new comrades in order to combat against the rising darkness and save Fiore or will his past come haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers and the credit for the 17 chapters go to SilverXScythe66. No copyright infringement intended and I am not being paid to write/continue this story, it is solely for the entertainment of myself and others.**

 **A/N: This fic is a slight rewrite/continuation of SilverXScythe66's story The Magic of a Prime.**

Optics = Eye

Servo = Hand

Helm = Head

Audio Receptors = Ears

Pedes = Feet

 _'text like this is Optimus thinking'_

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Prime in a world of Magic**

Floating around in the blue sky and the clouds were moving was none other than Optimus Prime. His body was severely burnt from the explosion from the combined powers of the space bridge control panel and the colossal beam of the fusion cannons of Dark Mount.

Optimus opened his shiny blue optics and softly spoke, "So I am one with the Allspark."

Soon the voice of an old mech entered the atmosphere, "Not exactly Optimus Prime."

Optimus' optics widened when he recognized the voice, "Alpha Trion?!"

Soon a shadowy figure of an old Cybertronian appeared through the surrounding clouds. "It is me is good to see you after all these years," replied the older mech.

Optimus' for the first time in a long while smiled with happiness at seeing his former mentor, "I feel the same way old friend, but..." his expressions changing to one of confusion before he finished asking, "Where are we?"

"We are inside the Matrix of Leadership. Your body is slowly healing, but your life is still in danger," Alpha stated.

Optimus frowned, "What do you mean?"

"After you destroyed the control panel to your space bridge with the Star Saber, the power from the Star Saber combined with the space bridges long distance travel capabilities created a vortex that sent you to another dimension. You are no longer on the planet you known as Earth, but in a land known to its inhabitants as Fiore."

Optimus could tell the that Alpha Trion was being completely serious and was telling the truth. He Stared up into the sky. "I see. So how am I still in danger?" Optimus asked tilting his helm slightly to one side in curiosity.

All of a sudden another figure appeared near Alpha Trion. The figure appeared to be a young male warrior however, this mech gave off a pure radiant light, which was as strong as the power of the Star Saber. Soon the figure spoke, "This world's atmosphere gives off an energy not unlike that of Energon. It is so strong that your Cybertronian form cannot even last but a few cycles, not even you alt mode would be capable of withstanding it."

Optimus narrowed his optics at the new figure in before him, and quickly realized who the mech was. "You're Prima," Optimus stated in shock.

Prima gave a nod of his helm, "Yes I am. Listen to me closely Optimus, you need to acquire form that is suitable for you to deal with Fiore's atmosphere. There is only one kind of life that is strong enough to even deal with it. It is not to dissimilar to the beings that you met on Earth."

Optimus quickly caught on, "You mean a form of a Human?" The two Primes nodded their helms in confirmation. "I understand. But may I ask why exactly are the two you troubled by this Fiore?"

The two mechs partially shrouded in shadows looked down briefly; before Alpha Trion cleared his throat, "Much like Earth, this world is filled with Dark Energon."

Optimus' optics widen in shock and slowly repeated what his mentor said in disbelief, "Dark Energon is here in this world?"

"Yes," Prima answered, "And it is corrupting any life forms that come near or in contact with it. Its power is currently spreading, growing stronger day by, and slowly guiding this world into its darkest hour. Optimus only you can help light this light this world from the oncoming darkness and save it from destruction. I know that you wish to return home to your team, but this world and its people need you to save them," Prima informed the youngest Prime with a not unkind tone.

Optimus slowly raised his upper body while it was still aching.

He spoke to Prima all the while trying not to show his pain, "I understand. Even though I'm away from my friends, I know that they can handle themselves and are fully capable of working together to stop the Decepticons. If I am the only who is able to save this world from destruction then I shall stay and try my best to protect it."

Optimus clenched his right servo into a fist and placed it upon his burnt chest, "This I _swear_ , with _all_ my spark," he finished determinedly.

Prima and Alpha Trion gave a proud smile at the young Prime. They knew it was difficult for him to accept that he might not have a chance at returning home, but he was still willing to move forward if it meant helping someone even in this unknown world.

Optimus had honoured all of the past Primes many times in the past, but this was the greatest of them all.

Alpha Trion walked over to his former student and gave him a servo, "Optimus you truly are worthy of being a Prime," He said as he got the younger mech up onto his feet, "But even with your power, you will still need help to prevent this catastrophe."

"I understand Alpha Trion." Optimus bowed his head to him.

"Now then! Optimus, we are giving you a few items to assist you on your mission." Alpha Trion then created an orb and shot it. The orb burst apart revealing seven items, in which Optimus recognized each and everyone of them. The first he saw was Prima's Star Saber , the next was the Forge of Solus Prime. The next two items were the Phase Shifter and the Apex Armour, after was the Force Shield Generator.

The next two items which were created by the Decepticons which troubled Optimus slightly, they were the Resonance Blaster which was a weapon that scramble any Cybertronian's audio receptors and reproduce sonic blasts.

However, it was the final item that troubled Optimus the most, the Spark Extractor was a weapon outlawed by the Autobots as it capable of extracting the spark out of a Cybertronian.

Prima noticed the troubled look on the young Primes when he saw the Spark Extractor, "You are uncomfortable carrying the Spark Extractor, aren't you?

Optimus turned to face him. "Yes I am," he admitted looking down at his pedes, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Optimus each of us must face a difficult obstacle in our lives. Take me for example."

Optimus was intrigued at the fact that the first ever Prime had to face a difficult task.

Prima walked towards him, "It is was when Megatronus Prime killed Solus Prime and became the Fallen. When I finally found him, he and I battled to the death. The two of us were evenly matched and neither of us were willing to give up. As time passed, I had finally come to understand that I had to destroy him."

Prima clenched on of his servos in a fist, "I never wanted to kill someone whom I considered my comrade and my brother, but if I had let him go then he would have continued to destroy and exterminate any life forms that he came across in his path. I had always hoped to he could stray from the path that he was on, but he was to far gone on his path to change."

Optimus turned to see Alpha Trion, who had a down cast look on his facial plates, then back to Prima, "I am sorry for your loss."

"It is alright Optimus." He placed a servo on Optimus' shoulder, "Though the feeling may not be gone, I will never forget the Megatronus I once knew. Each of us must come to face that task at some point in their life. Now it is your turn to face this task."

"Do you understand?" Prima asked softly.

Optimus nodded a yes to him, "I am ready." He turned to the Decepticon weapons, "Though I am deeply reluctant of carrying those weapons, especially as they were crafted by Decepticon hands, I will however make an exception."

Prima lifted his servo off Optimus' shoulder and watched him walk over to the arsenal that was floating in the air.

Optimus grabbed the handle of the Star Saber and placed it behind his back.

Then Optimus turned to Alpha Trion with a question, "Alpha Trion, is there a way for me to summon these tools instead of carrying them all at once?"

"Yes. In Fiore, these Humans can use magic and there is one kind that allows a person to store all their arsenals in a confined pocket space that is in another dimension. This is called Re-quip magic. it allows the user re-equip and ex-quip any weapons,items or armour at any time."

Optimus understood every word his mentor had just said, except for one thing that was still confusing him.

"Alpha Trion, you said that Humans in this world could use magic however, I am Cybertronian. So that begs the question of how exactly will I be able to use magic?"

Prima chuckled before answering his question, "We are going to change you into a human in order to do it."

Optimus was shocked at what he heard.

Before he could talk Alpha Trion gave an explanation, "The combined power of the Primes can change you into a human, unless you have the key to Vector Sigma. Its power will change your appearance into a human, your body will however, retain the strength of your Cybertronian form. Now Optimus it is time for you to begin your new journey. Are you ready?"

Optimus nodded is helm to say to 'Yes, I am ready' and took out the key to Vector Sigma.

"Very well let us begin," Prima said, as he raised his servos into that air and created a bright light. Soon Alpha Trion was copying Prima and doing the same thing.

Optimus then noticed ten more shrouded figures appear and copy Prima and Alpha Trion's movements, as ten more lights appeared, Optimus was soon blinded by the light and was forced to closed his optics.

Once his optics were fully closed he then produced to vanish.

* * *

Optimus opened his eyes and saw that he was now back in the real world.

He stood up from where he had been lead on the ground, he then noticed the Star Saber next to him. While he was reaching out for the blade he noticed that his right arm appeared different.

His arm was now that of a Human with a red and black metal, fingerless gauntlet, that contained a retractable blade (1) that extended from onto of the back of his hand, covering from his hand to his elbow. He quickly looked grabbed the sword and placed it upon his back, while looking around to find a reflective surface.

He noticed a spring near by and jog over to it. He knelt down to see his reflection in the water and was amazed at what he saw.

He was no longer a mechanical being, but a carbon base being.

His hair was black turning to cyan at the tips, styled into a faux Mohawk and he had the face of a nineteen year old man. His eyes remained the same shining cyan blue. He got up a little to his body, he had broad shoulders, medium tanned skin, extremely well defined muscles (*cough* he's totally ripped *cough, cough*) and he was 6'11ft. tall with the mark of the Primes tattooed on the right-hand side of his neck.

He was wearing red and black chest armour that also covered his shoulders over a form-fitting sliver t-shirt, with a red leather jacket and dark blue zip-up hoodie, that was unzipped.

He also wore black skinny jeans, and dark blue shin guards with black and midnight sapphire high-top converse that were cover in different star constellations. on a his left arm was a gauntlet identical to the one on his right all the way down to the concealed weapon.

Optimus reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and grabbed the key to Vector Sigma. He stared at it for a while until he put it back, _'The power of the Primes is quite impressive,'_ he thought to himself.

Optimus walked though the forest until he arrived at a cliff and saw a harbour, _'Perhaps that harbour is a good place to start,'_ Optimus thought as he jumped of the cliff and landed on the ground with one knee on the ground while his other knee was supporting an arm.

* * *

Optimus was walking through the town and saw a large amount of people, none of whom were uncomfortable at the sight of large sword that was almost the same size as him strapped to his back.

Optimus arrived to a crowd of girls surrounding a dark but haired man with a cape. Curious about what was going on he walked over, as he got closer Optimus noticed a young blond lady walking toward the crowd and called out to her, "Excuse me miss, but what is going on here?"

The blond revealed her brown eyes to him. said blond was amazed by his shinning cyan blue eyes, but she knew it was no time to be amazed.

"The famous Salamander, who is able to control fire magic that cannot be sold in stores, is here in town. Do you want to come along?" the girl asked.

Optimus gave her a nod of his head and followed her to see this Salamander. When the two arrived every single female was captivated by his appearance except the blond girl next to him.

The blond noticed the two rings on Salamander's right hand. One had a picture of a sleepy crescent moon shaped like a face with a blue background. His second ring had a pink heart picture with a purple background. She recognized the second and gasped, "Wait That Ring! It Can't Be!" However, soon see to was succumbed to the Salamander's charm like the rest of the females.

Before Optimus could ask her what was wrong he was roughly pushed aside by a slightly tanned skin boy with light pink spikey hair. He was wearing an Arabian outfit with a white scaled detailed scarf and black sandals. with an orange, sleeveless jacket on and a green backpack with a red sleeping bag strapped on top on of his backpack.

Below him was a blue cat that was wearing a small green backpack next to his leg. The unknown pink haired teen suddenly yelled out, "IGNEEL!" causing the blond girl to snap back into reality and look at the confused teen.

The boy gave a disappointed look at the blue haired man who happened to be wearing a cape, "Who the hell are _you_?" _'Clearly he had been accepting to find an entirely different person here,'_ Optimus said in his head.

The man made a surprised stance for a few moments until he calmed down. "Perhaps you have heard of my name, the famous Salamander?" He saw that the teen was leaving and yelled with shock, "HE JUST LEFT?!"

Soon his fan girls attacked the teen who walked away and started to beat him up. "How Could You Ignore That Man!"

"Nobody Disrespects Salamander-sama While I'm Around!"

"Show Him Some Respect And Kindness!"

The pink haired teen managed to talk while a girl was chocking him, "What is wrong with you people?"

"Ladies please, just leave it at that. He does not mean any harm by it," Optimus finally spoke up, interrupting whatever was going on.

While all the girls were amazed by his kindness, the blond haired girl crossed her arms and glared at Salamander.

Salamander started to writer his name on a board and gave it to the rose haired teen, "Here take this. Feel free to show my autograph to your friends for fun."

"No thanks, man," the disappointed teen replied. His reply once again pissed of the Salamander's fan club. Soon he was lying in the ground, twitching on top of the broken barrels.

The teen's blue cat then spoke, "Looks like we got the wrong guy."

Optimus hurried over to the injured boy and assisted him of the ground while asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks," the teen nodded.

"Well I have to get going girls, but there is a party on my boat tonight. Every single one of you are invited to come."

All the girls Immediately stopped glaring at the rose haired teen and gave aa loving stare to Salamander, "Okay we'll be there Salamander-Sama!"

Salamander then snapped his fingers and chanted a spell, " **RED CRAPET.** " Soon his snap created a red magic circle in the air. Then a purple flamed line appeared and stops at Salamander's feet. He got on and rode it towards his ship.

The light pink haired teen saw the blue haired man disappear into the air leaving him with a confused look on his face. "What was that about?"

Optimus answered him, "He was just trying to gain attention, nothing more."

"He is a true definition of a scumbag." The two boys and the blue cat turned to see the blond girl from before standing. She smiled at them and said, "Thanks a lot."

The three looked at her and spoke at the same time, "What?"

* * *

Later on the four were in a restaurant after Salamander had made his exit. The pink haired teen was stuffing his mouth like crazy, which caused everyone in the restaurant to stare at him. The blue cat next to him was busy eating a fish.

The blond was just staring at them while sweating a little. Optimus was busy trying to eat human food because he was now human. Which means he had to eat their food in order to stay strong, instead of having Energon to stay strong.

Optimus was eating slowly and tasting the first ever human food he'd ever had. It actually tasted better than he thought it would. He spoke to himself while looking at the chicken sandwich he was eating, "This sandwich tastes pretty good. Unlike Energon, this sandwich has a different taste in it that is not bland."

He finished chewing and looked at the girl, "Thank you miss for your generosity."

The rose haired teen and cat finished what they were chewing and turned to her, "Yeah, thank you."

The girl raised her hands while closing her eyes, "There's no need to thank me. after all you saved me from being hypnotised by the Salamander's charm magic."

Optimus raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Charm magic?"

"Yeah, you see charm magic is a kind of hypnotising spell which causes anyone to be attracted to you. The government had commanded every magic shop in Fiore to stop selling them. Its been many years since anyone wielded that kind of magic."

He expression darkened, 't _h_ _at kind of person goes that far to get popular?'_ Optimus thought to himself for a few moments, _'No. He must have a different intention if he would use a banned magic spell.'_

The girl's voice snapped Optimus back into reality, "It was thanks to you guys that I was able to be in control again."

Optimus looked at her, "But I didn't do anything to help. The credit goes to this one here." He moved his hand to aim at the pink haired teen.

"I know, but you seem like a nice guy. So it's only right to treat people the same way. Right..." She froze before she continued, "Oh yeah I didn't get your name. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, what's your name?"

Optimus went first, "My name is Optimus Prime."

Lucy looked at him and chuckled, "That's an interesting name you got." She turned to the other one, "So, what's yours?"

The boy swallowed his food and broke out into a huge grin, "Natsu Dragneel!"

The blue cat then spoke, "I'm Happy."

Lucy pointed to her face, "If you haven't noticed I am a wizard" She then starched her right check with her index finger, "Though I'm not part of a guild yet."

Optimus looked at his the Star Saber which was resting against the side of his seat, "What is the purpose of a guild?"

"A guild is where wizards from all over Fiore gather to share information and take on jobs. It's a requirement to become a full-fledged wizard. There are guilds all over the world to chose from. I really want to be in a guild that has amazing wizards and is very popular."

Optimus then asked her a question, "Do you have any guild in particular in mind, that you want to join?"

Before Lucy could talk, Happy spoke in an upset tone, "You sure talk a lot."

Lucy started flapping her left hand in fast motion, "Oh sorry about that. Sometimes I get carried away while talking an interesting subject." She stopped to look at them, "However I am still looking forward to joining a guild and doing lots of jobs . Anyway Natsu you were looking for someone?"

Happy answered for the rose haired teen, "Aye, Igneel!"

Natsu spoke after finishing his pizza, "We heard that a Salamander came to this town, so we decided to go check it out." He Crossed his arms while he Spoke, "Talk about disappointment."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? How can a human look like a Salamander?"

Natsu looked at her, "No, Igneel is a real dragon."

Lucy made a surprised face and pose, leaving Optimus being his calm usual self. Optimus looked at Lucy then to Natsu who was giving an explanation about a dragon. He spoke to himself, "Compared to what I had seen, its hard to believe too."

He saw Lucy put down some money on the table. "Your leaving?" Optimus asked.

She turned to Optimus, "Yeah I have to get going. I hope you enjoyed your meal."

While the blond was heading towards the door, the waitress was telling to have a good evening, but her attitude quickly changed to one of shock. Lucy turned her head a little and was also shocked. Natsu and Happy were on their hands and knees thanking her, "Thank you for your kindness!"

While the blond and rose haired boy were chatting, Optimus was surprised at what the boy did. He barely knew Lucy , but he is willing to go that far to thank her.

Such a rare kindness was hardly seen in this world. _'Whoever his friends are, they must be proud to have a just and kind friend,'_ He thought to himself for a brief moment.

When it was dark out, Optimus stared out into the harbour from on a rock solid porch. After he departed with Natsu and Happy, he decided to ask the citizens about what guild was the strongest. Each citizen he asked for a few minuets, before giving the name of the guild. Surprisingly all of them said Fairy Tail.

He heard that it was the most powerful guild in existence , nut they have a bad reputation too. Every time a member of that guild goes on a job, they end up destroying Something.

Some people said that if that guild doesn't get their at together they will end up destroying the entire planet .

Those words still echoed in his head because he knew what a destroyed world was like. He started to remember the Great War that took place back on his home planet. He remembers every single detail of how his beloved Cybertron turned into the hellish graveyard, by a man who he once considered a friend and a brother.

Optimus stared into the night sky and thought, _'Fairy Tail might destroy things, but I am certain that they will never destroy their beloved home world.'_ All of a sudden a loud crash occurred on a ship that was leaving the harbour. Optimus was curious to know what was going on.

He quickly jumped off the porch and ran toward the dock. When he was almost to the dock to the dock, he saw a large wave crash into the dock, causing a flood throughout the dock and the ship in the water was hit to. When he arrived at the dock, he saw Natsu on top of the ship wreck, a group of people, but one group was full of citizens while the second was full of thugs and Salamander was with them.

He noticed Lucy in her ruby dress with Happy on her shoulders. He rushed over to them, "Lucy, Happy," Optimus called out.

The two of them turned to the person who called them, "Optimus."

Before Optimus could ask them a question, Natsu spoke in a clam yet pissed tone to Salamander. "Your a Fairy Tail Wizard?!"

The blue haired man answered, "What's it to you?" He looked at the two thugs and gave them an order, "Teach this punk some manners." The thugs nodded to Salamander.

Natsu reached for t=his jacket and spoke, "Let me take good look at your face."

Meanwhile Happy was telling Lucy and Optimus something important, "Don't worry about Natsu, he's strong. If he wasn't he wouldn't be a wizard." Lucy showed her extremely shocked face while Optimus expression didn't change. He was shocked, but he just didn't show it.

Natsu punched the two thugs at the same time while jacket flew in the opposite direction. He revealed his entire arm, which had a red tattoo on the top of his right shoulder that resembled a fairy.

He growled at the thugs, "I AM NATSU OF FAIRY TAIL AND I HAVE NEVER YOU IN OUR GUILD BEFORE!"

Everyone was shocked when he claimed to be a Fairy Tail wizard especially Lucy. "Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?"

One thug turned to Salamander and pointed to Natsu, "Bora-san that mark is the real deal!"

The blue haired man turned to him with a pissed attitude, "You Damn Idiot, Don't Call Me That Name!"

Happy got off Lucy's shoulder and crossed his arms, "Bora, oh I see, he must be Bora the Prominence. He was kicked out the Titan Nose guild some years ago."

Bora yelled out a spell, "Eat This Fairy, **PROMINENCE TYPHOON!** " The purple flames appeared and exploded at Natsu.

Lucy was about to go to him, but Happy made his wings appear and stopped her by flying in front of her.

Soon Natsu began to speak while the flames were surrounding his body, "I don't give a damn about who you are, but I am not going to let you pretend to be a Fairy Tail wizard." All of a sudden the flames went into Natsu's mouth which caused everyone to be extremely shocked.

When Natsu swallowed it he whipped his mouth with his arm and grinned, "Oh, by the way thanks for the meal."

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KID?!" came Bora's panicked scream.

Natsu brought his fits together which created a magic circle, "I'm All Revved Up NOW!" He inhaled a deep breath then chanted, " **ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!** "

As soon as the last word left his mouth, Natsu breathed out a huge plume of flames and knocked out all of the thugs with one hit. but Bora was on his flaming red carpet while one of his wounded men yelled out, "BORA-SAN, I'VE SEEN THIS GUY BEFORE. THE PINK, SCALY SCARF, HE'S THE REAL SALAMANDER!"

Natsu then made flames appear around his fits and threatened Bora, Remember this Asshole, THIS IS THE POWER OF A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!" He was soon caught in a fire battle against Bora leaving Lucy, Optimus and Happy behind with the wounded thugs.

Lucy slowly, still in shock; asked Happy a question, "How can he do that?"

"It's a special type of magic that allows the person to have the lungs of a dragon to breath fire, a dragon's scales to dissolve the flames and a dragon's claws to wrap flames around their hands. Basically allowing the user to transform their entire being into a dragon. It's an ancient magic that was used to deal with dragons... Dragon Slayer Magic."

While Lucy was being amazed , a group of armed thugs charged right at her. However Optimus noticed them and quickly thought, _'I can't use the Star Saber against them. I must rely on my other weapons. if recall Alpha Trion said to feel the magic and let it guide you.'_

Soon Optimus made two magic circles and reached into them. He pulled out his two swords that were identical to the ones he used in his Cybertronian form only with black handles. He ran towards the blond yelling, "LUCY, DUCK NOW!"

Lucy did as she was told as she saw one of his blades clash against a thug's axe. He pushed back and used his other blade to shatter said axe. While the thug was busy looking at his now destroyed axe, Optimus gave him an upward spin kick to the face.

Two thugs came at Optimus with clubs and were aiming for his head. Optimus sliced through the clubs and gave a punch to each of them. Then he blocked a spear behind and sliced it up, followed by a kick to the thug's guts . Five thugs surrounded Optimus and attacked him all at once. Optimus unsummoned his sword from his left hand and caught one of the thug's staff.

He gripped it extremely tight an then threw both the staff and its wielder to a thug wielding a club.

The Last three all aimed at Optimus with their swords however, Optimus extended blade hidden in his left gauntlet and swung at the blades. The three blades shattered into pieces like it was nothing.

Optimus hit a thugs face with the back of his hand then elbowed another in the nose and punched the last one across the face. The remaining twelve awakened thugs decided to attack their enemy in a group to finish him off, but Optimus proved them wrong. He charged straight at them without hesitation. He retracted the gauntlet blade and re-summoned the sword in his left hand, he shattered each one of their weapons and gave them either a kick or punch.

One the side-lines Lucy and Happy just watched how easily Optimus could take on a group of enemies so easily with braking a sweat.

Lucy was surprised to that that not only was he a wizard but also a highly skilled swordsman. She wondered why he hadn't used the huge sword behinds his back, which also begged the question of how was he able to move that fast while carrying such a large blade.

Happy however, was twice as shocked as Lucy. Optimus was the second fastest mage able to use Re-quip magic. The first was the Fairy Tail wizard Titania, Erza Scarlet, she was able to use Re-quip magic just as easily.

Another shock was that Optimus' swordsmanship was as perfect as Erza's. This caused Happy to wonder if Optimus and Erza fought each other who would be the better swordsmen.

Optimus stood to his fall 6'11ft; height while the thugs he thought were lying on the ground with their destroyed weapons.

Optimus unsummoned his swords and went over to Happy and Lucy. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"yes," the two of them answered.

Optimus turned to the town where Natsu and Bora were still fighting. Natsu the ate a huge amount of flames from Bora's Hell Prominence spell. Natsu once again whipped his mouth and grinned at his opponent, "I'm getting a great meal today. Listen Up Jerk, I' Gonna Smoke You To A Crisp!"

Bora raised his hands slight and cried out, "SMOKE ME TO A CRISP?!"

Natsu brought his fists together again to make another spell, " **IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!** "

He jumped towards Bora and punched the blue haired man with his flaming fist, which sent Bora flying across the town destroying a few buildings along the way before he crashed into a bell.

Optimus stared into the devastation carefully and remembered how the townspeople said that Fairy Tail have a reputation for destroying things on the job.

He quietly spoke himself while he sweat dropped, "They sure do live up to their reputation.

Lucy spoke out loud as she was sweating, "Isn't that going a bit overboard?" Soon she heard a loud crowd coming towards the destroyed site. She turned to see the crowd, but she saw shocked her, "The Military?!"

"OH CRAP! We've gotta get out here!" Natsu exclaimed as all of a sudden he grabbed her and Optimus' hands and ran like hell.

Lucy yelled at him, "Why are you taking me and Optimus?"

"You wanted to join a guild right?" Lucy's eyes widened, while Natsu smiled. "Come with me then you two can become full-fledged wizards."

Lucy and Optimus looked at each other with joy before nodding, "Sure."

'I hope that Fairy Tail is strong enough to handle the rising darkness that is coming," Optimus thought to himself, while the three teens were running.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **(1) The retractable blades in Optimus' gauntlets are the like the transforming wrist blades Optimus had in Transformer: The Last Knight.**

 **Thanks for reading. :) Hope you enjoyed don't forget to comment :P**

 **Love Ya _\- Until All Are One_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers and the credit for the 17 chapters go to SilverXScythe66. No copyright infringement intended and I am not being paid to write/continue this story, it is solely for the entertainment of myself and others.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Prime Becomes a Wizard of Fairy Tail**

Optimus was lying on the ground back against a tree, with the Star Saber stabbed in the ground before his feet, while he was keeping watch. He, Natsu, Lucy and Happy had made camp after they ran from they army in Hargeon Town.

Lucy was sleeping in Natsu's sleeping bag with Happy while Natsu was laying on the ground snoring.

Optimus checked to make sure that everyone was safe, then to the large Cybertronian sword in front of him. He saw his reflection in the blade staring back at him. He still found it hard to believe that he was human. A part of him had always wondered what it would be like, and now the fact that he was actually human was still sinking in.

Ever since he had arrived in Fiore he had been able to sense both Pure an Dark Energon in Fiore's entire atmosphere. He could now understand why Alpha Trion and Prima had been so unsettled when mentioning Fiore.

Optimus wonder what would happen if Megatron, his arch nemesis had come to Fiore. But he knew that Megatron would only try to find a way to harness the power of the Dark Energon in the atmosphere in order to raise an army of Terrocons and use the Pure Energon to restore Cybertron in his twist image.

Eventually Optimus began to remember all the battles he thought against his former friend. Optimus sat up and leant forward so that his forehead was resting against the cool metal of the Saber, as passing memory old wounds from their past began to ache and cause him pain.

When he reach to the memory of the time both he and Megatron had battled before a volcano erupting Dark Energon. He soon relived it.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Optimus was in his bi-pede mode and coming of the swirling green-blue vortex of Autobot base's ground bridge, where he saw Megatron standing at the base of the volcano. He called out to the tyrant, "Megatron! Today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity. One Shall Stand." Optimus then activated his battle mask._

 _"And one shall fall. You Optimus Prime!" the warlord roared back at him._

 _The metallic titans charges straight towards one another delivering a hard punch to the other's facial plates. Their were so strong that they forced each other backwards a little until they charged at each other once again._

 _Megatron raised his right arm to aim his fusion cannon at Optimus. However, the latter used his left arm to push it aside so that the shot was fired into the air. He transformed his right arm into his ion blaster and hurriedly aimed it at his opponent, but Megatron knocked it aside and the blasters shot fired in another direction._

 _Megatron then pushed Optimus with his fusion cannon and fired it at him. Luckily Optimus managed to quickly dodge the blast and brought his own gun close to the tyrant's face._

 _Soon the two guns hit each other and start to go in place to another while the users continued to fire at one another. When Megatron once again knocked aside Optimus' ion blaster again by using his left servo, Optimus countered him by doing a high spin kick to his opponent's face. However, Megatron leaned back to dodge the kick, pushing Optimus' ion blaster to the left when the Prime tried to attack again._

 _Both Optimus and Megatron forced the others gun to miss as they fired. After the two guns were at close range and both aimed in the others crosshairs._

 _The didn't hesitate for a second when firing and were knocked back by the explosion caused by the two sots colliding. Optimus recovered quickly, getting off the ground and switched to using his sword. Megatron fired at him, but the shot was deflected by Optimus with his blade. When Megatron fired his last shot Optimus jumped into the air to do a downward sword strike. Megatron however, realized this and unsheathed his own sword and blocked the other's blade._

 _The two blades clashed against the other, while Optimus grunted, Megatron spoke to his opponent, "Your defeat was foreseen here by the ancients. What is it the wrote? The weak shall perish?" The warlord taunted._

 _"Do not believe everything you read." Optimus retorted._

 _Then they began a sword dual to the death. Both Optimus and Megatron were continuously striking the other repeatedly. Optimus managed to lay a few punches on Megatron a few times, but it was not enough to put him down._

 _Megatron grabbed Optimus a few times and threw him to the ground, but the Prime countered by doing a kick getting off the ground. Both warriors gave the other a few scraps and wounds however, they were both determined to fight to the bitter end._

 _Then Optimus blocked a sword slash from Megatron and pushed him back. He then slashed at the tyrants sword, while at the same time Megatron punched him in the face. Optimus turned his head to face the other and received a kick to the chest. The Prime landed on his feet and staggered slightly after being forced back, he then transformed into his alt. mode._

 _Megatron fired at him, but Optimus drove past each blast and headed toward a rock that had a ramp like surface. Optimus rammed into the Decepticon leader, which forced the latter off the cliff and continued hi pursuit while transforming back into bi-pede mode in mid-air. Optimus made a kick straight to Megatron's face and had his wheels on the back of is leg start to move extremely fast on the tyrant's face, who retaliated by grabbing Optimus' face and threw him while being blinded._

 _Optimus recovered from it and made a full scale assault on Megatron. He punched the Decepticon across the face on the right side, followed by a quick jab to his face than an uppercut. Next he was punched from the left and a punch that went in a north-east direction. Optimus then punched in the chest, then the face, followed by another one to his abdomen, and then delivered another punch straight into the tyrant's face._

 _Each punch that the Prime threw caused his opponent to cough up Dark Energon._

 _Megatron recovered from the last blow and whipped his optics. The last thing he saw before he went flying threw the air was Optimus coming straight at him with another punch._

 _Megatron slowly rose from the ground only to see Optimus in front of him while he was transforming his right servo into a sword._

 _Megatron looked down for a moment in disbelief while taking a deep breath, "My destiny," he was then forced back to the ground by the weight of Optimus' left pede, "This isn't how it was supposed to end."_

 _"On the contrary Megatron," the prime said while slowly raising his sword was light flash behind him and thunder roared through the air, "I could not have allow this to end otherwise."_

 _The tyrant stared at Optimus while his eyes twitched for a bit. The volcano that was not too far away from them soon erupted before Optimus gave the finishing blow. However, much to Optimus' surprise Megatron caught his blade between both his hands. Optimus was then forced off Megatron's body, when he caught it and was shocked to see the tyrant's optics start glow pale purple._

 _Megatron let out a war cry snapping Optimus out of his thoughts, as purple began in appear on his body and rising off the ground. Optimus tried to force his sword forward, but Megatron firmly stood his ground while asking Optimus a question, sarcasm dripping off his tone at the end, "How was it you put this Optimus? I could not allow this to end otherwise?"_

 _The tyrant then force his opponent to his left and Optimus broke Optimus' sword in half with brute strength. Megatron grabbed the other half of the blade and forced it into the Prime's right shoulder._

 _Optimus tried to punch him back, but the Decepticon warlord punched him in the left of his abdomen, Optimus did however, managed to punch him in the face but it was the last strike he could deliver.#_

 _Megatron then made a full scale assault on Optimus by punching him in the face from the let to the right a couple of times. Optimus was forced to spin a bit, but when he recovered he received an uppercut that sent him flying. The Prime opened is optics to see the volcano that was ready to erupt again and then the planetary alignment eclipse ._

 _Soon thunder clouds consumed the light and were roaring their powerful thunder and lightning. Megatron slowly walked towards the downed Prime while grinning evilly. Optimus reach towards the blade in his shoulder and pulled it out while trying not to scream. Megatron forced him down with his left pede then turned to the erupting volcano. He laughed darkly while stating, "Well, well, it would seem that the blood of Unicron that I had been seeking is not out there, but rather right here."_

 _Optimus looked at his former friend with widened optics as he asked, "Dark Energon, is erupting from the Earth?"_

 _Megatron ignored his foes question and summoned his sword and raised it over his helm to give Optimus the finishing blow._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

Optimus finished reliving his battle and whipped away any tears that many have fallen as he slowly muttered, "Megatron."

"What did you say Optimus?" Optimus turned and looked to see Natsu rubbing his eyes while yawning, "It's nothing. Sorry if I woke you up."

Natsu smiled widely while closing his eyes, "Don't worry about it."

Optimus smiled back a little before asking him a question, "Natsu where are we and where are we heading?"

"Were in the East Forest of Magnolia, the town where the Fairy Tail guild is based. By tomorrow we'll be at the front gate of the guild."

"What are the Fairy Tail wizards like?"

Natsu laughed quietly, "It's quite the crowd and everyone there is strong. You and Lucy will fit right in."

"Hmph, I am looking forward to meeting them," Optimus replied, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah. Anyways you should get some sleep too Optimus. Well good night."

Soon Natsu was back asleep while snoring loudly. Optimus chuckled a little before he spoke to himself, "Well I better rest up for tomorrow." Optimus then down again, leaning back against the tree with his arms crossed over his chested and fell sleep after closing his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the large town of Era where an old palace that was made light blue and white stones stood, inside its walls a meeting was being held by a group of nine people. The nine people that resided in the meeting room were the members of the Magic Council.

All the members of the council were all standing on a large shining sky blue magic circle, and were discussing the recent events that occurred in Hargeon Town.

One of the members yelled out in anger, "THOSE FAIRY TAIL IDIOTS DID IT AGAIN! THEY DESTROYED HALF THE PORT!"

Another member nodded a yes and commented, "Indeed, they really have done it this time."

Then a young man with blue hair and a strange, red tattoo above and under his right eye smirked, "I quite like those fools, personally because it would be quite boring in this world don't you think?"

A dark purple haired lady then spoke to him, "Alright Siegrain we understand. Anyway I'm more interested in that magical spike that gave off a radiant light."

Every member of the council went silent and recalled the unknown pure holy magic they detected. Never in their lifetime or in Fiore's history had they thought that there would be a mage that gave of such a radiant shine. Soon a magic circle appeared before them, in the centre an image of Optimus' human form was shown. They all watched ass he used his magic and could clearly tell it was Re-quip magic.

The council watched him battle against the thugs and were amazed how well of a swordsman he was and how he shattered the thugs weapons, so easily without using any other type of magic.

The leader of the council paid more attention to the mysterious mage's eyes. In all his life he had never seen eyes like his at his age. He could tell that the mage had thought plenty of battle and had seen many terrifying events just by seeing his eyes. However, what really caught his attention was that his eyes showed that he was carrying a huge burden.

The leader then announced, "Whoever this this mage is," the other eight members turned to the tall old man with a large grey beard and moustache, who had one eye open, "We should pay close attention to him and Fairy Tail."

Siegriain questioned him, "How come Org? Is this mage a threat to our peace society?"

"No it's just that he seems different than the mages in this world."

Then a small man wearing a long brown sleeved shirt with vertical black lines, a chief apron, and was wearing a black three spiked hat turned to him with concern. He also had thick eyebrows and a small moustache. The old man asked Org with confusion in his voice, "What do you mean Org?"

"I don't know Yajima. I truly don't know," Org answered him.

* * *

During that time Optimus, Lucy, Natsu and Happy arrived at the front door of a large two-story high building that a sign of two fairies on each side of said sign, which had the name 'Fairy Tail' written on it in purple letters.

The group left early at dawn to be able to catch all the guild's members so they could welcome the two new members.

Happy smiled cheerfully while flying, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy, Optimus!"

Lucy was admiring the building and couldn't believe that she was at the front door of Fairy Tail. Optimus wondered what kind of people were in Fairy Tail. Before the two got the chance to speak to Natsu, he had opened the door by kicking it open while shouting, "WE'RE BACK!"

Happy flew in behind the rose haired teen while repeating, "We're Back!"

Everyone in the guild saw Natsu and Happy at the door and began to welcome him back.

"YO!"

"WHAT'S UP!"

"Welcome Back!"

Optimus and Lucy walk into the building and were amazed there were so many members in Fairy Tail.

Then a slime man with dark hair that was pointing upward and had a rodent teeth shape for his upper central tooth spoke to Natsu, "There you go again making trouble. You destroyed half of Har-"

Soon the man was sent flying and crashed into a table, destroying the entire piece of furniture as well as a few chairs in the process.

Natsu raised a fist into the air and shouted in anger, "THE SALAMANDER INFO YOU GAVE US WAS A LIE, WASN'T IT KROV?!"

Krov who had just gotten up with replied in a pissed off tone, "How the hell would I know? All I did was just told some rumours I heard that have been going around, YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"YOU WANNA GO?"

Soon the two began to fight each other around the guild causing everyone to be in a piss mood. Now every single member of the guild began fighting each other causing more damage than necessary.

Lucy was still in her happy surprised mood, "WOW. I have actually made it to Fairy Tail!"

Optimus however, almost sweat dropped and softly muttered, Natsu was right about it being quite the crowd. but why do they have to fight each other? Also how can they be a guild if they fight amongst themselves?"

Then a spikey black haired teen with dark blue eyes got up revealing his dark blue Fairy Tail mark on his right pectoral muscle.

He has a tight six pack with a necklace that was shaped like a sword, with a stone in it and a metal bracelet. Optimus finally sweat dropped as said teen was wearing just his boxers.

The teen growled with rage, "Natsu is back?" He walked over to the fight while yelling, "IT IS TIME THAT WE FINISH WHAT WE STARTED, NATSU!'

Then a brunet lady with brown eyes was looking over to the almost naked teen. She was wearing a few bracelets on each wrist, two band on each of her upper arm, a blue bikini top, brown pants, and high heels. She finished her glass of wine before she spoke, "Gray, your clothes."

Gray turned around with a surprised pose, "Oh Crap!"

The lady sighed, "This is why all these men have no class." She then started to drink from a keg which caused Lucy to be extremely shocked.

Gray kicked a table and yelled to Natsu, "LET'S DO THIS!"

"PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES FIRST!"

"All this crying and whining before noon is not manly at all. What a bunch of babies!" Lucy turned to see who spoke and saw a tall, muscular tan skin man with white wavy spiked up hair and dark eyes.

He had a stitched scar running downward to the right from his right eye. He was wearing a dark blue Japanese high-school hooligan outfit with a kanji symbol behind his jacket.

He raised one of his fist and shouted, "REAL MEN TALK WITH THEIR FISTS!"

Then Natsu and Gray turn to him and punched him into the air, "STAY OUT OF THIS ELFMAN!"

"Man how noisy it is" replied from an orange hair teen who was wearing clear sunglasses wearing a green coat with a wide collar and had white fur on it wrapping his arms around two hot chicks.

He was wearing a light red t-shirt with a black skull that had a metal x on it while its mouth was open, black pants, and brown shoes.

For jewellery he had three earrings on his left ear and a couple rings on his left hand. Then he was hit by a bottle and became angry.

He gotten up and made a cool boy pose to the girls, "I'm going to mix it up just for you two."

The two girls answered him sweetly, "Good luck Loke."

Lucy turned to Optimus and commented, "Man this guild is crazy don't you think Optimus?"

"Indeed" he nodded to Lucy.

Then a sweet calm voice appeared behind them, "Welcome you two are you two here to join our guild?"

The two turned around to see a white long hair girl with a small pony tail on her head in a red dress with a pink bow on the chest part and her waist and she was wearing high heels. She also wore a oval blue gem pendant around her neck that matched the colour of her eyes.

Lucy recognized the lady, "Mirajane! In the flesh!" She then turned to the crowd and questioned her, "Um are you not going to stop them?"

Mira smiled and answered, "They're always like this. It is better to leave them alone besides," she then was hit by the thrown Elfman.

She smiled happily while a huge bump appeared on her head, "Isn't more fun like this?" Then she was knocked out from the crash.

Optimus had now had a reason to stop this riot. Though Mirajane said that they are usually like this, he cannot accept that an innocent member being hurt. He turned to the crowd and summoned a magic circle in front his right hand. The magic circle was red with a little bit of silver on it.

When he reached into it he was now holding his Ion Blaster, but the only difference was that it had a diagonal black handle a black metal support that connected both the handle and the gun together.

He aimed carefully to the centre of the crowd and was targeting the hard wood floor. He fired his gun at the ground which caused an explosion a little, but it wasn't strong enough to kill anybody.

Everyone turn to see who fired, and saw Optimus in a real piss mood. Everyone had only seen those kinds of eyes from either the Master or Erza.

Each of them gulped a little when he started to speak, "I understand that you people usually fight each, but doing it where other members had no part of it is wrong. I maybe a stranger to all of you and might be thinking I shouldn't get involved, but when I see an innocent person getting hurt for nothing I will not tolerate it. If you people have problems with each other, then settle it outside where there are no innocent people are involved. Does each of you understand?"

Each of the members watch him unsummon his gun and all answered him cowardly, "Yes sir."

Mirajane got up and was impressed that the newcomer could silence the guild so easily without using the full power of his magic.

Normally new members get into the fight and start beating any one they come across. She then looked at Happy who was quite shock for some reasons.

She kneeled, down to him and rubbed his head, "What is wrong Happy?"

"Optimus is like Erza in every way except for not being in a serious tone all the time and he is a guy."

Mirajane gave Happy a confuse expression, "Optimus?"

Happy pointed at the red armoured swordsman with the huge sword behind his back, "He name is Optimus Prime and want to be a member of our guild. Oh, and he's also a good swordsman and really strong like Erza."

Mirajane turned to him and saw his shiny blue eyes. She couldn't believe that Happy was saying that he was like Erza in some ways and he was on Erza's level of power. She walked over to him which causes Optimus' attention to her.

She bowed her head with a smile, "Thank you for stopping the fight. My name is Mirajane Strauss. What is yours?"

"Optimus Prime."

"That is an interesting name. I heard that you want to join our guild?"

"Yes, me and Lucy was hoping to become members of your guild," he extended his hand to reveal the blonde who was waving her hand to them, "if it is okay with you?"

Then an unknown voice appeared which causes everyone to see a really short old man wearing an orange jacket, a white t-shirt with the emblem of Fairy Tail on it, orange shorts, brown jester shoes, and an orange and blue stripes jester hat; was standing on the top floor railing while he was scratching his thick white moustache.

He answered to Optimus's question, "Of course, welcome aboard lad and miss." He coughed a little before he stared down at the guild that was looking uneasy.

"You damn rascals went and did it again. Look at the huge paperwork the council sent me with all their complaints. All you fool made the council very angry at me!"

Soon all the mages were looking down with guilt. "However, screw the council!" He ignited the paperwork into flames and threw them into the air.

Natsu jumped into the air and ate the flames, "Thanks master."

"Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reasons! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us, with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a long time, a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul. One cannot progress in the anyway by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail Wizard!" he called out while pointing a finger into the air with his right hand.

Soon every member of the guild did the same thing while cheering with joy.

* * *

Later on Mirajane finished stamping a pink Fairy Tail tattoo on Lucy's right hand. She smiled at her, "There. You are now a Fairy Tail wizard."

"Thank you Mirajane-san!" She went over to Natsu who was looking at the job board.

Mirajane turn to Optimus who was in deep thought. "Had you decided on what you wanted for a colour and the location for your mark?"

"Yes, just give me a second." Optimus stepped back and tried to unsummon his red armour and Star Saber, and two jackets.

When they were gone he was left wearing a form-fitting silver t-shirt and a blue Autobot insignia on a silver chain around his neck. His body was muscular enough to impress a girl (Read: ripped).

Mirajane tried not to blush at his body and noticed his necklace, "Where is that from?"

Optimus looked down to his necklace and knew that he had to lie about it, "It is just the emblem of a group that my friends and I made when we were kids back in my home town."

"Ahh, that's sweet of you to keep something that you and your friends made. Now then where do you want your emblem?"

"I have my emblem in red with a silver outline please, and I would like it on my top left arm." He revealed his left arm to her and watched her stamped the emblem on the top of his left arm. "Thank you Mirajane."

"You're welcome Optimus."

He then heard a young boy talking to Master Makarov who was drinking lemonade, "Hasn't my dad come back yet?"

"You are becoming really annoying, Romeo. If you're the son of a wizard, then believed in him and wait patiently at home."

"But he said he would be back in three days, and it already had been a week since he left."

"He went Mt. Hakobe for a job if I recall."

"It is not that far away! Go out and look for him!"

"Your old man is a wizard, kid! And there ain't a wizard in this guild who can't take care of themselves! Now go home and drink some milk or something!"

Romeo clutched his fist and was ready to hit the master, "Jerk!"

Optimus grabbed Romeo's arm and stared down at him, "Don't do that lad. Punching the master will not help your father. I'm sure your father is probably trying his best to finish it and I am sure he wants to make you proud of him."

The crying boy turned to Optimus, "How would you know?"

"I don't know for sure, but I know that any parent would try to make their kid proud of them. So just wait patiently."

Romeo kicked Optimus' left leg and ran out of the guild. Everyone watched the kid running out the guild.

Master Makarov looked over to Optimus, "Are you okay?"

He nodded to him, "I know you are worried about him Master, but I know you also believed in his strength. Romeo is young he has much to learn."

Master Makarov nodded to him, "Yes indeed."

Then they heard someone breaking a wall. When they turned to the sound they saw Natsu had punched the Request Board.

Natsu slowly walked away while a man shouted at him, "Natsu damn it, don't break the Request Board!"

Then the man went over to Master Makarov and question, "Master, are you sure about this? He is going to save Macao, you know."

Then a random member stated, "This is why he is still a kid."

The man next to the Master scratched behind his head, "All this is going to do is wound Macao's pride."

Master then spoke, "Listen Nab, no one can decide other people' decision in their life. Leave him be."

Soon Optimus saw Lucy chasing after Natsu. He knew he could not stop her for trying to help Natsu instead he called out to her, "Lucy."

"Yeah?" she turned to Optimus.

"You and Natsu be careful out there."

"Thanks, we will!" she then smiled at him and waved goodbye.

Then Optimus turned to Master Makarov, "Um Master how are going to fix this damage to the guild?"

Master Makarov scratched behind his head, "Don't know. It is going to be a while before we have enough money to purchase new tables and chairs. Man, it would be a hell a lot of easier of someone could repair them."

* * *

All the sudden Optimus mind went blank and revealed a familiar area.

He was back in the place where he last met Alpha Trion and Prima before he left for Fiore. He quickly turned to his body and now he was back in his Cybertronian form.

He looked around and called out, "Is someone here? Why did you summon me?"

"To teach you more about more the forge Optimus Prime" a female voice appeared to answer him.

Optimus turned to around to see the shadowy figure of a female Cybertronian who was holding the Forge of Solus Prime next to her.

Optimus quickly recognized the female and slowly spoke, "You are Solus Prime. You are the first female Transformer, and Maker of the Thirteen Prime's weapons."

She smiled at him and was glad that he knew her, "I am glad you know me well."

"Well of course. You are the legendary maker of weapons and icons for each of the Thirteen. Your craftsmanship is the greatest of in history in Cybertronian history. It is a real honour to meet you."

"The honour is mine. I had heard from Alpha Trion and Prima that you are in Fiore now. Just being a warrior is not the only thing that is able promote peace among the people. Crafting objects for them can show them you are not here to fight. With the power of my forge can assist you to accomplishing it."

"I understand Solus, but your Forge can only create by using raw materials. So how am I supposed to find such materials?"

She smirked at him, "Do you remember what Prima told you about Fiore's atmosphere?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes, he said that there is energy that the atmosphere gives is similar… to Energon."

Then he realized what she was getting at, "Wait are you telling that…"

Solus nodded her head, "Yes. The magic flow as the humans call it, in Fiore is your raw material. All you need to do is just focus and let my forge craft. I trust you will use it well?"

"Indeed, Solus Prime. I shall use it magnificent power to only to promote peace not destruction."

Solus smiled at him, "Good now use my powers in your quest to make peace Optimus Prime. Just remember this, do not make the same mistake that I made long ago."

She then disappeared by the clouds surrounded her.

Optimus stared down to see the Forge of Solus Prime in his hands. He lifted it up while speaking, "Do not worry I shall not disappoint you." Soon the clouds surrounded Optimus and he vanished.

Optimus blinked a couple of times to realize he was back in the Fairy Tail guild, and looked down at Master Makarov who just finished his drink.

Optimus stared at his human form right hand and spoke, "Perhaps I can repair them."

Master Makarov stared at him with shock, "You can!?"

"Let me give it a try." Optimus made a red magic circle with a little bit of gold on it in front of him. He reached into it and pulled out the Forge of Solus Prime.

Optimus swung it to the air while the forge admitted a magical surge through it and some parts started to rotate. Optimus focus at the damaged furniture and hit the ground.

From the hit a surge of blue waves, of light headed toward them, they were then surrounded in a bright light. Everyone were blinded by the light and watched it dimmed down. When the light vanished, everyone was extremely surprised that the destroyed furniture was repaired and looked brand new.

Master Makarov was shock and impressed by the newcomer's power. He turned to Optimus who was unsummoning his hammer, "That is incredible Optimus! What kind of Magic do you have?"

Optimus thought to himself for a bit before giving him an answer, "My magic is call Prime-aryan Magic and I can also use Holder Type Magic.

"Prime-aryan Magic, I never heard of it."

"It is because this magic is not given, must be earned. It allows me to use any mystical weapons that have a special power in them. Also, this magic holds the knowledge of the previous wielders of this magic. So, I know all the previous fighting styles and knowledge of their experience with different things."

Master Makarov was impress that such a magic could exist. Usually magic is given or learnt by people.

Hearing a magic that could only be given by someone who had earned it, was beyond his imagination. "So, you are saying that hammer is one of those weapons?"

"Yes, the forge's power is to create anything from the magical flow and craft it to either a weapon or useful items."

Master Makarov smiled at him with joy, "Optimus you sure are interesting. I am looking forward to see more of your abilities."

Optimus smiled at the master and was soon surrounded by the members of the guild.

Each of them greeted themselves to him kindly and asked so many questions. The party soon settled down when it was dusk and a member announced that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy came back with Macao behind them.

All the members came out greeting their returning members.

Optimus smiled at the guild and quietly spoke to himself, "This sure is an interesting guild. I wonder how many more members there are. Well, I guess for now I should welcome them back too."

Optimus walked over to them and joined the other members that were welcoming back their comrades.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) Hope you enjoyed don't forget to comment :P**

 **Love Ya _\- Until All Are One_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers and the credit for the 17 chapters go to SilverXScythe66. No copyright infringement intended and I am not being paid to write/continue this story, it is solely for the entertainment of myself and others.**

 **A/N: okay I know I said Optimus was 6'11ft. but I keep imagining him being shorter so he is going to be 6'8ft. instead. Also in case anyone is wondering Optimus has an eight pack.**

 **Optimus magic is called Prime-aryan magic. IT is pronounced as Prime-air-re-an Magic.**

 **Why? I here you ask. Welp the answer is simple I am both a nerd and a girl so I worship Optimus' human form being ripped. DON'T JUDGE ME!**

 **ALL HAIL OPTIMUS PRIME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Titania meets the Prime**

It had been a week and a half since Optimus had joined Fairy Tail. Yet he still hadn't gone on a job yet.

Mostly he spent his time training to adjust to his human form, or helping Mirajane around the guild. Mirajane had told him that he didn't have to help her however, Optimus simply told her that he didn't mind at all.

Ever since Optimus had joined the guild there had been less fighting among the members and hardly any damage to had been inflicted on the building. Truthfully Mirajane was glad that there were now fewer fights, but she still believed that the guild was more fun with the fights.

And from time to time Optimus allowed some fights to happen as long as they didn't get anyone else involved.

Mirajane was busy cleaning a beer glass, while she was looking over to Optimus who was talking to Natsu and Lucy who had just come back from their latest job. She was happy that he was getting along with everybody and wasn't a fight lover like some of the members here.

However, she was mostly attracted to his shiny, cyan blue eyes that were like the sky, but that wasn't all she found attracted to about him.

His eyes told of a deep sorrow and burden of that he may not be strong enough to protect someone.

It caused Mirajane to remember how she had failed to protect her baby sister Lisanna, who had died many years ago. Every time was near Optimus she felt comfortable and relaxed. It was like her burden was a lessened slightly for some reason.

Lucy went over to the Request Board and started looking for a job.

The blond read a few posters out loud, "Looking for a magic bracelet... Dispel the magic on this cursed cane... Fortune telling using Astrology. A Monster in a _Volcano?!_ Man, there sure are a lot of things that wizards are requested to do."

Mirajane went over to Lucy, "Lucy, if you find one that suits you, just tell me. The master is off to a regular meeting."

"A regular meeting?"

"Yes. You see all the guild masters in the area get together and give regular reports. It's different to a council meeting." She turned around to see a large circular man with light orange curly hair wearing a white t-shirt with it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants and sorcerer like shoes.

"Reedus, can I borrow one of your light pens?" Mira asked.

"Sure."

Mirajane grabbed the pen and started to draw a graph while she was talking to Lucy, "The Magic Council has ten members that are connected to the government, and those members are on top of the magical world. Their job is to make sure that there is peace and order to everything that goes on and happens in Fiore. Like guilds or towns for example. They are also the ones who judge a wizard that has committed a crime. Beneath them are the organisations of the different guild masters, the Guild Master Leagues."

Optimus walked over to two, as he was interested in how Fiore was governed. He faced Mirajane to ask, "What is the purpose of the Guild Master Leagues?"

Mira smiled at him with joy, "The Guild Master Leagues circulate the decrees of the council, smooth out communication between the guilds in the same area, and keep us unified. It's a pretty tough job."

Optimus crossed his arms and thought, _'A government that have a group of leaders that they elected from each area to gather together information to inform other leaders if ant trouble is occurring. Then the if the leaders agreed that it is a threat they report it straight to the council, right away. A simple, but peaceful way of governing a society.'_

The he started to remember Cybertron which put a dampener on his mood, _'If only this way of governing had appeared on Cybertron. Then maybe the Great War never would have happened, Megatron may not have the Decepticons. And maybe, just maybe, Alpha Trion may not have met his end.'_

Optimus tightly clenched one of his fists in secret. He knew that what had happened in the past back home could not be changed.

His trance was broken when Lucy said, "I had no idea the guilds were connected like that."

"Keeping the alliances between the guilds is extremely important. If you aren't careful..." Mirajane replied but was interrupted, as all of a sudden an ignite flame appeared behind them while a dark and scary voice asserted into the air, "Those dark guys are coming!"

Lucy jumped into the air and was soon caught Optimus, who was now hold holding her in a bridal style which caused Lucy to blush.

Optimus looked at her with concern, "Are you alright?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes. Um, can you put me down now?"

"Sure." He placed her back on her own two feet and watched as she cooled her cheeks.

Mirajane giggled a little while one of her eyebrows twitched unexpectedly.

She spoke in her head, _'That was funny, but I was hoping Optimus would hold me in a bridal style.'_

The she realized what she'd thought and blushed a little, _'Wait A Minuet! What Did I Just Say?! I was hoping Optimus would hold me like that! Come on Mirajane, Optimus is just a friend nothing more! He is a kind hearted guy who is extremely strong and has a good looking muscular body that gets me going!'_

From that statement she blushed even more. Saying that he gets her going is not something a friend should say, but she knew there was something else that she'd noticed. She could feel her heart pumping faster and harder.

She then spoke slowly and quietly spoke to herself, "Could I have fallen in love with him?"

At the same time, Natsu was laughing like crazy because of Lucy's reaction. He spoke while laughing at the same time, "Gotcha!"

Lucy gave him a hard glare and yelled, "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Mirajane settled down and started to write again, "It's true enough. Those ' _dark guys_ ' really exist."

She finished writing and read it to them, "They are called dark guilds. Meaning that the guilds that don't belong to the league. Those guys sometime have their hands in illegal, villainous activates."

Optimus muttered quietly, "So even this world has its own version of Decepticons."

Natsu laughed a little more before he spoke, "Anyway, hurry up and pick a job."

Lucy turned to him with a serious look, "And who are you to tell me that, anyway?"

"It's because were a team right?"

The Happy flew near Natsu and replied, "We picked the last job ourselves, remember? This time it's your turn Lucy."

Lucy crossed her arms and snarled, "You got to be kidding me. Our team is obliviously history now. You didn't as long as it was some blond remember?"

Natsu answered back to her, "That's not the only reason. I choose you Lucy because you're cool!" Lucy sighed quietly and blushed a little from his sentence.

At a nearby table Gray heard Natsu's statement and laughed at it, "What? There is no need to lock it down now. You'll more team requests than you can stomach soon!"

Cana finished her drink from a wooden beer mug and reminded Gray, "Gray, your cloths."

Gray freaked out while putting his hands into the air and having his legs up too, when Cana told him about his clothes.

"Shut up."

Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu because of his order. He brought his forehead to Natsu's and growled in anger, "Did you tell me to shut up, You Flamer!"

"It's because your damn blabbing is pissing me off, Porn Star!"

Then the two teens had a flaming aura around them, but in different colours. Natsu's was red while Gray's was blue.

The aura where their foreheads were close to almost touching caused that area of the two auras to turn purple. Everyone in the guild turned to see the bickering between the two.

Gray started to insult Natsu some more, "Birdbrain!"

"Slippery Bastard!"

"Get Outta My Face, You Damn Rose Head!"

"You Stink Gay Lover!"

Happy sighed a little while the two continued to insult each other, "Here they go again."

At the same time Loke wrapped an arm around Lucy while he flirted, "Lucy darling, how about the two of us form the team of love? Tonight. Just the two of us."

Lucy was a little creeped out and surprised by his actions, "Ah, why me of all people?"

Loke adjusted his glasses while he answered, "It is because you are really beautiful. I must gaze at you through sunglasses. If I took them off, I would go blind for sure."

"It sounds like a plan."

Loke then took notice of the seven keys on a ring attached to her belt, this caused him to make a surprised pose while skipping back a bit, "W-wait... You're a Celestial wizard!?"

"Uh, what?"

"Fate," Loke slapped his hand on top of his head while he wailed, "What cruel tricks you have played on me!" He then turned around and started to cry, "I am sorry! We are going to have to end it here for now!"

Lucy just stood there like an idiot with Mirajane and Optimus, "Did we start something in the first place?"

Mirajane smiled and explained, "Loke has issues with Celestial Wizards. There is rumours that he had some woman trouble a while back."

"Oh figures..." Lucy started but then was hit by thrown Natsu.

Lucy got pissed, "COULD YOU GUYS GIVE IT A REST!"

Gray answered her, "He picked this fight! You think I'm not gonna pay him back?"

Cana finished her second mug of beer while resting her left hand on a keg next to her, "Then put some clothes on." That Gray to do a weird dance of freaking out.

Natsu got off of Lucy and yelled at Gray with a familiar red aura around him, "You're the one who provoked me, droopy eyes!"

"When exactly did I provoke you squinty eyes!" Gray yelled back with a familiar blue aura around him.

"Talking Underpants!"

"Dimwit!"

Cana then spoke while drinking from her keg, "Annnnnd, it's third grader time."

Soon Happy spoke out loud, "Same as always." Soon the entire started to laugh at the two boys bickering. Even Lucy started to laugh a little too.

Optimus noticed that the two were about to punch each other, but quickly caught them.

The two looked up and started to sweat like crazy under Optimus' serious stare. "If you two want to argue that's fine, but if you want to fight then do it outside. Is that understood?"

Both the teens nodded cowardly while Optimus let of their fists, "Yes Optimus." The entire guild laughed even louder at Natsu and Gray because of how easily they cowed when Optimus got serious.

The laughter came to a halt when Loke came through the door yelling, "EVERYBODY WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!" Everyone turned to look at him with curiosity. He sweated a little while he explained, " _Erza Is Back_!"

Soon the entire guild wore a scared, shocked expression and started to worry. Even Natsu and Gray were feeling the same thing as them.

Lucy then spoke in a normal tone, "Erza-san... Natsu mentioned her before."

Mirajane smiled at her and stated, I think it would be correct to call her the strongest in female wizard in Fairy Tail right now."

Soon loud footsteps sounded in through the air, causing everyone to panic a little more before they could settle down. When the noise of the steps grew closer some guild members started to talk in a scared tone.

"It is Erza," a purple haired girl with glasses said.

Than a man that had a light brown pompadour smoking pipe spoke, "Those are definitely Erza's footsteps."

Macao whimpered slightly, "Erza is coming back!"

In the back of the crowd Lucy and Optimus heard every single remark about this Erza. Lucy then commented, "With this kind of reaction , Erza-san must really be an amazing wizard." She then started to imagine a monster that was breathing fire and destroying a town.

Lucy placed her hands on her cheeks and whimpered, "Scary!"

Then a shadowy figure carrying a large horn with her entered the guild and placed the next to her on the ground.

Optimus and Lucy blinked a couple of times before they saw what the figure looked like.

It was a long scarlet haired nineteen year old female, with brown eyes. She was wearing black boots, a blue skirt, silver diamond shaped earrings, silver gauntlets, and a silver chest plate that cover the tops of her arms.

on the front of her chest armour was a golden cross, that had a dark red Fairy Tail emblem covering where the two lines met on the left hand side. Optimus noticed another Fairy Tail emblem, that was dar blue, located on her upper left arm.

The mysterious scarlet head cleared her throat, "I have returned. Is the master here?£

Lucy commented as looked at her, "Man, she's pretty!"

Mirajane answered the scarlet heads question, "Welcome back Erza. The master is at a regular meeting."

Erza nodded, "I see."

Then a random member asked Erza a question, "Erza-san, what is that giant thing?"

Erza turned to him to answer, "It is the horn of the monster I defeated. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Then her voice turned a little more serious, "Do you guys have a problem with it?"

The random member cowardly answered while sweating, with his hands In surrender, "No, not at all!"

Cana was talking to Macao at the meantime, "Think she knows about the incident on Mt. Hakobe?"

"CRAP! I'm dead meat," Macao answered

Lucy was talking to Optimus she is quite different than what I'd imagined."

Optimus turned to her, "Lucy one should not be described by reputation alone, but by one's inners strength and kindness to others."

Lucy faced him with a smile, "You're right."

Then Erza turned to the entire guild and roared at them, "All of you!" Her tone caused the entire guild to gulp in panic. "I heard a bunch of rumours when I was gone. All about how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. The Master might forgive you, but I will not."

She turned to Cana who was still drinking from the keg, "Cana!"

Cana gulped in despair when she heard her name from Erza.

"How dare you drink in such an undignified manner! Vijeeter."

Then a man with long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, wearing a black tailored dancing suit that had hint of silver on answered her, "Yes?"

"Take your dancing outside. Wakaba."

The man that was smoking a pipe gulped hard.

"You are dropping ash on the table. Nab!"

The man who standing in front of the request board made a wired pose.

"Just hesitating in front of the request board like usual? Take a job already! Macao!"

Macao was startled a bit and was wondering what she was going to say. Instead of scolding she sighed which cause him to panic, "Damnit say something!"

Erza put a hand on her forehead, "Man, all of you give me such trouble. Usually I would let it slide, but the recent damage Fiore is giving Fairy Tail a bad reputation. Unlike the Master I am going to teach, each and everyone of you a lesson."

Before she could make her move, Optimus had, had enough of her scolding. He of course knew that there were some things that should be punished, but only if the damage was catastrophic.

Optimus called out to her in his commando tone, "That Is Enough!"

Erza and the entire guild turned to Optimus who was looking dead serious.

The entire guild was trying to tell him to not make Erza even angrier. but he couldn't hear them. Erza stared at him with an eyebrow raised and giving him a serious look.

She spoke in a little more serious tone towards, "Excuse me, but what did you say?"

Optimus walked forward a bit while talking to her, "I said that is _enough_. I understand that you are angry at what the guild did. Especially with what their habits are. But, it is up to each of them to correct it not someone else. If you want them to correct their mistakes," he pointe at her for a second then bought it down, "Then let them do it themselves, with their own strength. Not yours."

Erza was starting to get really pissed off with this guy.

Not only did he have the nerves to tell that it was enough, but he dared to give her a lecture. Her tone was know even more serious, causing some of the members to hide under the tables when she spoke, "Who do you think you are?"

"someone who accepted their flaws and who really are."

Erza sighed a little, "Are you saying that I don't accept them for who they really are?"

"From what I can see and the reactions the members gave, I am afraid to tell that you don't"

Erza came straight at Optimus summoning a sword and swung at him. Optimus noticed this and summoned his armour and quickly activated his left gauntlet blade. He blocked the strike and pushed her back, he then retracted the blade and summoned his Cybertronian sword in his right hand.

He went straight at her while make a horizontal slash, but Erza blocked it with her Sword.

She aimed a round kick at his face hoping to put him in his place. However, Optimus blocked her kick with his forearm and pushed it aside to make punch.

Erza caught his fist and forced it aside in order to make a vertical slash at him.

Optimus blocked the strike and stood his ground with Erza. The two blades were locked against each other for a few seconds before the two swordsmen stepped back.

Everyone in the guild was surprised that Optimus had managed to stand his group against Erza so easily. Usually her opponents would be twitching on the ground right now, but he managed to stay standing. Lucy was amazed at the two swordsmen's skill, but she was mostly wondering why Optimus hadn't summoned his large sword that he carried around behind his back.

Mirajane was also extremely impressed that the tall, black and cyan haired teen could stand his ground against Erza so easily. She then wonders, "How strong are you Optimus? And where did you learn to fight?"

Optimus was in his fighting stance when he next spoke to Erza, "If you want to fight I shall accept but, let us go outside so that one else can get involved."

Erza smirked while she was in thought, _'a skilled swordsman and an honourable warrior. I never imagined a man with those traits still existed in this world.'_ She lowered her sword and nodded with a smirk, "Very well."

The entire was even more shocked that she accepted his request so easily.

The members slowly followed the two outside. They watched them take their fighting positions and just stood there for a while.

Soon a gentle wind blew which caused the two swordsmen to charge straight at each other.

The battle between the two started when the two swords collided. Optimus gave a low, then a high kick followed by a vertical slash. Erza jumped the first then leant back slightly to dodge the second kick. She blocked his strike and punched him this the face.

Optimus caught it and turned around and threw her. Erza landed on her feet and charged at Optimus while holding her sword tightly and swung it.

Optimus grasped the handle of his blade with both hands and blocked the strong swing.

He moved his blade a little to the left while Erza moved hers to the right. The two forced each other back and began to attack each other with powerful strikes. Each of their colliding strikes made numerous loud echoing sounds.

The two went at it for roughly five minuets straight without stopping.

When the two blades were pushing against each other, Erza smirked with joy, "I am impressed that you can stand your ground against me."

"I've had a lot of sword duals with a certain man from my past."

"I see. Well I guess I should get a little more serious then." When the two were forced back, Erza summoned the exact same blade in her other hand. She then got into a dual stance and charged at Optimus.

Optimus summoned his other Cybertronian sword in his left hand and blocked each of them. The two slashed at each other from either in the front, sides, or back.

However, for each strike they made the other blocked and pushed it aside.

The two were not giving up and went at each other with full force. As soon as Erza blocked his last strike, she brought her swords together to form an X across his neck.

A gust of wind blew when the two warriors just stopped there.

Everyone in the guild witnessed the intense sword battle between them and were amazed that Optimus survived it. Each of them had believed that Optimus was defeated, but when Erza chuckled a bit, they wondered what was going on.

She smirked at Optimus and replied, "Looks like I am at your mercy too."

"Indeed."

The guild blinked a couple of times before seeing Optimus' swords in two different places which were near Erza's neck.

One was behind her neck in a horizontal position while the other blade's tip was underneath Erza's chin. Each of the guild members could not believe that Erza was in a deadlock. She was an S-class wizard who'd never been forced into a deadlock so easily, but seeing it in front of them, made it hard not to believe.

Mirajane was both impressed and shocked at the scene.

She was impressed that Optimus was able to stand his against Erza so easily without breaking a sweat. However, she was even more shocked that he had managed to force her into a Deadlock. Only she could force Erza into one.

"Seeing how Optimus was able to do it, she couldn't find the words to describe it. All she could muster was this, "Oh My God..."

Gray was sweating at the scene like crazy. Ever since he was a kid, Erza had beaten him to a pulp without the use of her sword. Seeing that the newcomer was able to stand his ground against her he could, he couldn't believe it.

Natsu was sweating equally as much as Gray. He had fought Erza many times in the past and it always ended in his defeat. Seeing that Optimus' strength was on an equal level to Erza, he now had a new person added to his list of people to defeat.

Optimus stared into Erza's eyes and could tell that she'd had a difficult life as a child, and that she too had lost a trustworthy companion in her past. He knew that feeling all to well himself and knew how hard a deal it was to live with. Optimus then broke the silence and spoke to her, "Perhaps we should consider this a draw?"

When Erza finished staring into his shining cyan, blue eyes she replied, "Yes, we should." Both Erza and Optimus then lowered their swords and unsummoned them.

Erza was impressed. She tell from his eyes that he had gone through a trauma that was not dissimilar to her own and that he too must have lost someone he'd considered a trustworthy comrade. She held out her hand and smiled at him, "Sorry about before. My name is Erza Scarlet. What is yours."

Optimus accepted her hand and shock it, "Optimus Prime." Then she started to chuckle slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"No-no. It's just that it's an unusual name."

"I get that a lot," he replied smiling back at her, and chuckled as well.

"I see. Optimus you're not busy are you?"

"No, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help on a job?"

"Sure, no problem." Then the entire guild gave them a shocked expression, which caused Optimus to wonder, "Is something wrong?"

The Mirajane stepped forward to explain to him, "It's just that Erza barely, ever asks for help as she is one of the strongest members we have. Hearing that she needs an assist is quite surprising."

Optimus could tell that the entire guild was thinking the same thing as they had the same expression as Mirajane, and knew that this was not going to be easy.

He turned to Erza, "Judging by the crowds reactions, it seems that this job is quite serious is it not?"

She nodded to him while crossing her arms, "Yes, I require help to accomplish it."

"I see. Then if this job is as serious as you say, I would that we bring backup."

"Agreed." She turned to Natsu and Gray, "Natsu! Gray!"

The two stood to attention, "Aye!"

"You two will be assisting Optimus and I. Is that okay?"

The two nodded slowly while everybody else took on surprised poses an expressions. Mirajane then slowly spoke, "Natsu, Gray, Erza and Optimus working together. This might be Fairy Tail's ultimate team.

* * *

The next day at the Magnolia Station, Natsu and Gray were busy arguing with each other again, and causing a crowd of people to stare at them.

Natsu started to yell at Gray, "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH _YOU_!"

"THAT'S MY LINE! IF ERZA WANTS HELP, I CAN HANDLE THAT BY MYSELF!"

"THEN GO BY YOURSELF I DON'T EVEN WANT TO GO!"

"THEN STAY HOME, AND GET BEATEN UP BY ERZA AFTERWARDS!"

Then Optimus walked over and spoke to them, "Enough, this is not the time nor the place, for meaningless debates. And word a word of advice, Erza is on her way here now. So _behave_."

"Aye," the two answered to him.

"Sorry for the wait you guys." The group turned to see Erza with a cart of luggage behind her.

Lucy then stated in shock, "That's _a lot_ of luggage!"

Erza noticed the unknown blond who had Happy on her shoulders and was holding a Celestial Spirit called Plue in her arms. She went over to her to talk, "Oh, I noticed you yesterday. Are you a new member?"

Lucy smiled at her and nodded, "Yes, the names Lucy. Mirajane-san asked me to come along with you guys. Is that okay?"

"Yes., that's not a problem."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we better get aboard the train now before it departs," Optimus said as walked to the two girls. Said teens nodded their agreement.

"Also Natsu! Gray! Stop your pointless bickering Now!"

Both boys sweat dropped, wondering how Optimus could of known that they were arguing behind his back.

Optimus turned around to face them, give the pair a stern look, "We need to work together as a team, not as rash individuals."

Erza then gave the two a stern glare of her own, "Optimus are you telling me that these two were fighting behind my back?"

"Yes."

"Natsu, Gray after we finish this job we are going to have a long chat. Is that understood?" The scarlet head asked sternly and deadly calm.

The two boys sweated even more and cowardly answered, "Aye."

Optimus heard the train whistle and told his friends, "We better hurry or we'll miss out." The group of friends nodded and hurried onto the train.

* * *

When they were on the train, sitting in their seats, Optimus was sitting next to Erza while Natsu was laying down with his head in Lucy's lap, because he got motion sick.

While Gray was sitting next to them. Ever snice they left the had been quiet until Lucy asked a question, "Hey, Optimus where did you learn how to use a sword and what kind of magic do you?"

Optimus turned to her then to Gray and Erza who were wondering the same thing.

"I had fought in duals with a man from past many times, which taught how to fight with a sword. The magic I use is Re-quip Magic and Prime-aryan Magic but, I am also able to use Holder Magic."

Erza blinked a couple of times, "Prime-aryan Magic, I've never heard of it."

"That is because it is not a magic that can be taught. It must be earned."

The group was fascinated by this magic and wanted to ask more questions about it, but Gray then remembered something, "Sorry to interrupt, but Erza do you mind telling us what this job is about.

Erza coughed a little, "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. We are facing a dark guild called Eisenwald who intend to cause mischief by using a magical instrument called _Lullaby_.

The both Happy and Gray exclaimed, "Lullaby!"

Lucy spoke after, "Then those guys we ran into the other day were..."

Optimus interrupted her, "You saw members of that guild?" The two of them and the cat nodded yes to him.

After that Erza explained to the group how they stumbled upon it and the man named Erigor, was the person behind the plotting of this scheme, before eating a cheese cake.

Lucy then asked Erza a question, "Erza what kind of magic do you use?"

Happy answered her, "Her magic is really pretty, that it causes her opponent's blood to spill everywhere."

"Actually a believe Gray's magic is prettier than mine."

"You really think my Ice magic is prettier than yours." Gray made a blue magic circle, and created an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail emblem.

Lucy was amazed by it and then realized something, "Ice and Fire... Now I get why you to don't get along. The two of you use opposing magic."

Optimus turned to face the blond . "That's and interesting way of explaining it Lucy," he said giving her a small smile.

Soon the train came to a complete stop and everyone was getting off the train. When the group were off Optimus noticed one of them was missing, "Where is Natsu?" The group looked around for the teen in question, while staring at the now moving train Optimus realized, "He's still on the train."

Erza tightens her fist, "Damn I forgot about him."

Optimus turned to her, "Do not worry Erza, we will get him. Excuse me Sir?"

"Yes?" a man wearing a train conductor's uniform asked.

"Do you mind stopping the train, our friend is still onboard?"

"Sorry sir but once the train stated moving, we can't do that." Then he Erza pull the emergency break switch, which caused the man to run over to her.

Before Optimus could ask Erza what she was doing, he sensed a sudden dark power which vanished almost instantly.

Optimus turned to look at the sky and started to wonder, _'Was that Dark Energon? Could this Lullaby be absorbing the Dark Energon in the atmosphere?'_ Then he looked down, _'If that is so then this mission has just gotten a whole lot harder.'_

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Awww Optimus I think you broke the entire guild.**

 **DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! Things are starting to really heat up now stay tuned to find out what happens next.**

 **Thanks for reading. :) Hope you enjoyed don't forget to comment :P**

 **Love Ya _\- Until All Are One_**


End file.
